vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 56
Chapter 56 is the fifty-sixth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary They are competing in fighting, archery, fencing and equestrian and they are competing with members of the council. Yue Jian will participate in archery, and she is training hard to not drag everyone behind. A blond girl is watching her, and gives her a few tip, then reveals that her name is Ai Na , the sister of president Clain and she will be her rival. Next day, the competition starts. Lilla goes against Wei Er in equestrian. Fraser is against Lan Qi in fighting. Wei Er cheats against Lilla, who uses her Gangrel powers, and drags out a draw. Fraser gets angry, and he defeats Lan Qi easily. Description The Aisha Valencia Academy's students must have the temperament and bearing of a noble, and they must also train their bodies, and have to be excellent in equestrian, fightn, archery and fencing. They also hold a competition in every year. Ge Chen and Wei Er settle a bet: they will compete, and if they loose, they will withdraw from the academy. If they win, they can enter into the student council. Yue Jian mentions that there are only four category and even draw is possible, but neither Wei Er nor Ge Chen considers that as a possibility. They intend to win in every category. The news sprea fast. Nobody thinks they have e chance. At the archery training ground, Yue Jian is practicing, when a blond girl warns her that her strength is not sufficient and her shoulders are too stiff. She mentions that she noticed that Yue Jian was there in the last few days, trying her best and she grapsed the basics but she is far from mastery. She gives her a few tip: her hand is shaking and she should have complete concentration when she is releasing the arrows. Yue Jian explains it to her that nothing she does is good and she always brings trouble to everyone. Even this bet was caused by her, and this time she doesn't want to be a burden. She thanks her advices and ask the girls name. She tells her that she is Ai Na, the sister of president Clain, and she will be Yue Jian's rival in archery. As she is leaving, she passes by Ge Chen, who heard the whole conversation. He mutters that Yue Jian is thinking nonsense. At the monring of the competition, Lilla will compete in the eastern wing with Wei Er, Fraser in the western wing with Lan Qi. Lilla will compete in pure speed in equestrian. Yue Jian is worried about her, which she takes as an insult. She informs her that she is from the Gangrel Clan so she can communicate with animals. She also tells her that Fraser is from the Tremere Clan, who are famous from their wild personality, so fighting will not be problematic for him, either. She promises that she will wipe the floor with Wei Er and make him apologize to Yue Jian for being rude to her. Wei Er stops at her mane and compliments the horse. The competition starts, and Lilla starts good, but soon realizes that something is off with her horse. She thinks that Wei Er done something to it, so she uses her Gangrel powers and catches up to Wei Er who is leading the competition. They both arrive to the goal at the same time, so it is a draw. Lilla falls from the saddle, unconscious. Fraser hears the news while he is fighting with Lan Qi. He scolds Lilla under his breath. Lan Qi is sure that he will win, but Fraser got angry over what happened, and takes Lan Qi to the ground, then punches him - tearing the whole ground up - and wins the competition. Fun facts * One of the main laws of the Camarilla strictly forbids using mind controll on animals in VtM, too. Category:Chapter